


The Baby Kick/ (for 'For What Its Worth')

by KendraPendragon, tutu1b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutu1b/pseuds/tutu1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion fanart for KendraPendragon's "For What Its Worth." </p>
<p>About the picture (as for the story, please check Kendra's page), it's a family picture from photo album, a picture of Sherlock finally touching Molly's growing belly, something both he and Molly secretly wanted for a long time but he couldn't bring himself to do till this point. But then the baby kicked...I thought that was a magical moment in the story.  </p>
<p>Background photo album and flower envelop, as well as washi-tape are something I found at home-no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Kick/ (for 'For What Its Worth')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KendraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you KendraPendragon for giving me final pushes. It's a pleasure working with you. :) Long live our good ship Sherlolly!!


End file.
